leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinx/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "Volatile explosives are a girl's best friend!" - A manic and impulsive criminal from Zaun, Jinx lives to wreak havoc without care for the consequences. With an arsenal of deadly weapons, she unleashes the loudest blasts and brightest explosions to leave a trail of mayhem and panic in her wake. Jinx despises boredom, and gleefully brings her own chaotic brand of pandemonium wherever she goes. Loose Cannon No one knows for sure exactly where Jinx came from, but many urban legends and folktales have sprung up around her. Some have her as a young gang member who fell in with the wrong crowd and was either traumatized by one too many killings, suffered too much at the hands of an enemy, or was simply driven insane by sump fumes. A few of the old timers in Zaun remember a young girl who might fit Jinx's description, but the girl they speak of is a far cry from the one who became Piltover's bane. This girl was sweet and innocent, a tinkerer with big ideas, who never quite fit in and came to a bad end. Some even whisper that Jinx isn't even human, that she is some kind of avenging spirit of mayhem, come to wreak havoc upon Piltover in revenge for the thousands who died when Zaun sank into the earth. Jinx made her first appearance on Roguery Night, a barely tolerated annual tradition where youthful girls and boys throughout Piltover play practical jokes on their family and neighbors. Jinx hijacked the occasion to unleash the first of many crime sprees; bridges were blocked with stampeding livestock freed from Count Mei's menagerie, scores of roads were shut down by explosions that made them impassable, and every street sign in the city was moved and placed somewhere new. Jinx had succeeded in spreading chaos throughout the streets and bringing the city to a halt. It had been a good day. The wardens attributed her crimes to chem-punk gangs, rounding up dozens of known troublemakers and sending them back down to Zaun. Having others get the credit for her manic schemes didn't sit well with Jinx, and so she made sure to be seen at every future crime scene. Reports circulated of a mysterious, blue-haired Zaunite girl, but talk of her carrying chemtech , a shark-mouthed and a were dismissed as preposterous. After all, how could a Zaunite chem-punk possibly obtain such lethal firearms? The crime spree escalated in lunacy until Jinx detonated a series of explosives simultaneously throughout the city. A great many of the civic art structures erected by the Piltover clans were destroyed in fiery conflagrations that lit the sky in blazing pyrotechnics until dawn. Due to the late hour, no one was hurt, but numerous clan leaders were outraged at the sight of their great works reduced to rubble. Jinx's crime wave continued for weeks, with the wardens' attempts to catch her thwarted at every turn. She tagged her crime scenes with insulting graffiti and taunting messages directed at Piltover's newest ally in the fight against crime, Enforcer . These bright pink tags finally revealed the name of Piltover's newest troublemaker: Jinx. With every bold crime, Jinx became ever more legendary, with people in Zaun divided as to whether she was a hero for sticking it to the Pilties or a dangerous lunatic that would bring the full force of the wardens down to the undercity. That moment came even closer when Jinx sabotaged the Sun Gates and delayed the flow of ships by several hours - costing the city's ruling clans vast sums of lost revenue. Having seen exactly which buttons to press, Jinx offered a challenge that couldn't be ignored - she threatened Piltover's money. She daubed the walls of the Ecliptic Vaults, one of Piltover’s most secure treasuries, with a caricature of Enforcer Vi, together with details of exactly when Jinx planned to rob it. An uneasy sense of anticipation settled on Piltover and Zaun in the weeks leading up to the appointed date of Jinx's heist. Many doubted Jinx would have the guts to show up and risk almost certain capture. When the day of the heist arrived, Vi, , and the wardens were taking no chances and had prepared a trap for Jinx around the treasury. The clocktower bells rang at the appointed hour, but nothing happened. It seemed Jinx had chickened out, but she was one step ahead of her would-be captors. Jinx, despite the seeming recklessness of her actions, had a plan and it had been in motion for days. She had hidden herself within a modified coin-crate at the Toll Towers of the Sun Gates and had been delivered to the vaults two days previously. Jinx was already inside, and was even now wreaking havoc, leaving her signature pink tags on every gilded wall, swinging from the chandeliers, and leaving explosive surprises in every lockbox. Hearing the cacophony from within, Vi realized what was happening. She stormed inside the building, ignoring Caitlyn's order to go in as a team. The battle they fought tore the vaults to pieces in a back and forth chase of explosions and demolition. Eventually Jinx and Vi confronted one another in the deepest, most secure vault. No one knows what passed between them, for Vi had pursued Jinx far ahead of the others. With the two of them trapped together underground, Jinx fired her rockets into the ceiling of the vault, and the entire structure collapsed. The wardens in the upper reaches of the vault escaped before the building came down, but Vi was left trapped inside. Only by hiding in the same lockbox Jinx had used to break in was she able to avoid being crushed to death. Eventually she punched her way out from the ruins, wondering for a moment if Jinx lay dead somewhere in the ruins, only to see one last tag left in the patterns of destruction - a final taunt daring Vi to catch her. No trace of the blue-haired hellion could be found, and to add insult to injury, not a single coin had been taken from the vaults. Jinx remains at large to this day, and is a constant thorn in Piltover's side. Her actions have inspired copycats among the chem-punk gangs of Zaun as well as numerous satirical plays, sayings and the like throughout both cities. Her ultimate end-game (or why she is seemingly obsessed with Vi) remains a mystery, but one thing is certain: her crimes are continuing and growing in sheer audacity. |-| 1st= "Oh look - I'm opening my box of care! Oh wait - it's empty!" - Jinx lives to wreak havoc without a thought for the consequences, leaving a trail of mayhem and panic in her wake. A manic and impulsive criminal, she despises nothing more than boredom, and gleefully brings her own volatile brand of pandemonium to the one place she finds dullest: Piltover. With an arsenal of deadly toys, she unleashes the brightest explosions and loudest blasts - all the better to shock and surprise the hapless authorities. Always just out of the law's reach, Jinx's favorite game is to toy with Piltover's finest - especially . Piltover had long been known as the City of Progress, a place where peace and order reigned. That serenity was challenged when a new kind of criminal arrived, the likes of whom had never been seen. This mysterious outlaw unleashed a series of warped and destructive capers that endangered the entire city, and left its people reeling from the worst crime spree in Piltover's history. As the string of crimes without rhyme or reason hit the city, sightings of the lawbreaker emerged. Though the young woman's origins were a mystery, some saw traces of Piltover hextech in her firearms, while others described the street fashions of Zaun in her dress. Because her arrival always brought trouble with it, those who crossed her path soon gave her a name: Jinx. As Jinx's rampage escalated, - the sheriff of Piltover - responded by declaring a state of emergency and organizing a citywide manhunt. In typical Jinx fashion, the criminal marked the Piltover treasury, the city's most secure building, with a direct challenge to its most abrasive officer. With a caricature of Vi's face splashed across the treasury's facade, and a scribbled time and date of her supposed raid, Jinx was openly daring the enforcer to stop her from robbing it. Determined to put the troublemaker behind bars, Vi watched and waited outside the treasury until Jinx's time had finally come. True to her scrawled promise, the smiling menace showed her face. Knowing this was her chance to capture the outlaw, Vi gave chase into the building's interior. She smashed through wall after wall to chase down Jinx, who giggled as she lit up the evacuated treasury with fiery explosions. Vi finally cornered the criminal inside the vault, but Jinx wasn't done just yet. With a maniacal laugh, she fired a barrage of rockets, bringing the entire building down upon them both. When Vi finally crawled out of the ruins, the battered enforcer found no trace of Jinx. Adding insult to injury, not a single ounce of gold had been taken from the ruined vault. Instead, the criminal left a parting message to her favorite officer of the law - a challenge only now visible through the gaping opening in Piltover's skyline. The lights of the city spelled out a simple taunt: 'you'll never catch me'. As Vi read the message, she heard the distant laughter of her new nemesis, and the city plunged into utter darkness for the very first time. Previous Splash Art Jinx ZombieSlayerSkin old.jpg|1st Slayer Jinx Jinx ZombieSlayerSkin old2.jpg|2nd Slayer Jinx Patch History ** Now properly switches Pow-Pow if she doesn't have enough mana. ;V10.3 * ** SFX are no longer louder than her other skins' SFX. ;V10.2 * ** Now also activates on epic monster takedowns she damaged within 3 seconds. ;V9.18 * ** Now properly prevent from moving when she uses through them. ;V9.16 * ** Slayer Jinx renamed to Zombie Slayer Jinx. ;V9.7 * ** Buffs aura now properly follow the model during certain animations. ;V9.1 * ** Cast time reduced to seconds from . ;V8.14 * Stats ** Base health increased to 581 from 531. ** Health growth reduced to 84 from 88. ;V8.13 * ** The bonus damage from Fishbones can now critically strike. * ** AD ratio increased to from . ;V8.11 * Stats ** Base health increased to 531 from 515. ** Health growth increased to 88 from 82. ** Base armor reduced to 28 from 32. ** Base health regeneration reduced to from 6. ** Base attack damage reduced to 57 from 61. ** Attack damage growth increased to from . ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to 6 from . ;V8.2 * Stats ** Base health reduced to 515 from . ** Base mana reduced to 245 from . ** Base attack damage reduced to 61 from 66. ** Attack damage growth increased to from . ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . * ** Bonus attack speed no longer stacks. ** Removes the attack speed cap for 6 seconds. * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. ** Bonus attack speed scaling with her level ( ). ** The first attack after switching from rockets to minigun comes out within seconds of swapping instead of waiting for the full attack timer. ** Rocket attack animations updated to be more dynamic. * ** *** Now uses skin-specific SFX, as opposed to base. ;V8.1 * ** General *** Hair no longer stretches unnaturally during several animations. ** *** Trail no longer appears in front of the candy projectile. ;V7.23 * ** Rooted enemies are now also . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 66 from . ** Base armor increased to 32 from . ;V7.17 * ** No longer play her initial spawn song during her first respawn. ;V7.15 * ** bolts now properly deal Fishbones's bonus attack damage to their primary targets. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Weapon glow VFX now follow Shiro and Kuro during all animations. ** Hair no longer transitions improperly during her homeguard animation. ;V7.13 * General ** Laugh no longer cuts off at the end when she gasps for air. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.7 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V6.22 * ** Can no longer queue up Switcheroo! during the cast time of . This addresses a bug that sometimes caused the rocket to appear further ahead to enemies than it was. ** Star Guardian Jinx's corpse no longer gets stuck in a "T-pose" if she dies while casting Switcheroo!. ;V6.20 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to 70 from 50. ** Enemies now only take damage from one Flame Chomper per cast, even if they're hit by multiple explosions. ;V6.17 * ** Minimum AD ratio increased to from . ** Maximum AD ratio increased to from . ;V6.10 * ** Attack speed reduction changed to from . *** Base attack speed at level one increased to from . ;V6.1 * ** Jinx getting more than one stack for destroying inhibitors. ** Jinx receiving less attack speed than intended while using . * ** Jinx was able to use for free when out of mana. ** Switcheroo! can no longer be activated while disabled. ;V5.24 * ** basic attack cast delay reduced to seconds from (to match ). ** fires miniature rockets while using ** bolts were not critically striking while using . ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to from 3. * ** Increases Jinx's total attack speed by 15%. ** Duration increased to 6 seconds from 4. * ** reduces total attack speed by 15% while active. ;V5.10 * ** Mini-gun bonus attack speed now increases based on ability rank and Jinx's level. ** Maximum mini-gun bonus attack speed from ranks reduced to % from %. ** Maximum mini-gun bonus attack speed by level increases as % attack speed. ;V5.8 * ** Base minimum damage reduced to from . ** Base AD scaling reduced to from . ** Damage ramp-up increased (maximum value and time needed to reach it both unchanged) ;V4.21 * ** Icon display changed to current weapon from the one upon activation. ** Icon flashes while toggled on ( ). ;V4.13 * ** Activates when damaging and/or destroying inhibitors. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 17 from 13. * ** The ability will now only go on cooldown when the rocket is created. Dying during cast will no longer put the ability on cooldown. ;V4.1 * Stats ** Base health reduced to 380 from 420. ** Health per level increased to 82 from 80. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Dashing champions will now always trigger a chomper. ** Arm time changed to a consistent seconds from between and seconds. ;V3.13 * ** Maximum bonus attack speed reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . ** No longer reveals stealthed units. ;V3.12 * Added }} Category:Jinx Category:Champion history